Revenge is sweet
by Wolfsong12
Summary: ONE-SHOT. While on a family vacation, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny decide to take revenge on their husbands, girl style. ;D Hermione/Draco, Ginny/Harry, and Luna/Ron.


**Author's note: This one-shot is based loosely on the fanfic written by BeRightThere. They agreed to let me, erm, _borrow_ their plot. So, if you liked this story and Degrassi, you should check out their stories! **

**Okay, I can't help myself. I admit it. I'm addicted to them. Just the thought makes me wanna scream like a bloody fangirl. So, here it goes, my confession... I'm in love with Dramione! It seems that everyone gave up the Dramione idea after Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince came out. I don't see why; I love them nonetheless. So, if you plan to discourage my Dramione idea here, I suggest you leave, because this fic is not for you. **

**Disclaimer: Yes, of course I own the Harry Potter books. That would explain why I'm on Fanfiction. (Just kidding. I do NOT own the Harry Potter books, or the characters.) **

* * *

"Knock 'em down, knock 'em down!"

"Step on his face!"

"Great call, ref! If you had one more eye there, you'd be a Cyclopes!"

The enthusiastic raven-haired boy and his Ginger friend yelled loudly at the T.V. The blonde boy beside them rolled his eyes.

"Honestly?" said he, "I'd rather watch Krum win a game of Quidditch than watch_ this_ bloody game. What was it, you said it was called? _Football_?" He wrinkled his nose as he said the words.

Draco Malfoy still had a grudge against Victor Krum, a famous Quidditch player. This was probably due to the fact that Krum once dated his wife, Hermione Granger. Sometimes, much to Draco's dislike, he would send her tickets to a game. Not that Draco couldn't have _bought_ her the tickets...

"Oh, put a sock in it, Ferret-Boy," Harry Potter told the former Slytherin with (dare I say it) a bit of affection. Three years ago, no one would believe that the arch-enemies would someday share what resembled a friendship (sorta). Honestly, the two of them didn't, either. But after having forced to spend countless 'family' vacations together (Arranged by Luna, Hermione, and Ginny) and being told off by their wives ("Honestly, Harry, I don't see why you two still go at it! Voldemort's dead, for goodness sakes!"), they decided that, for their own sakes, to call a truce.

They were there, in a Muggle home, in the Muggle world, watching a Muggle television show, because of another family vacation planned by the girls. They were at Hermione's Muggle parents' home while they were away. They all went off to celebrate Hermione and Ginny's approaching baby showers. They thought it would be nice to spend some time together with only their close friends before the shower.

When the two girls figured out that they would have their kids around the same month, they were _ecstatic_. Like, make Ron nearly go deaf and Harry wishing Voldemort killed him after all ecstatic.

"YEAH!" Ron yelled, knocking the popcorn off his lap and all over the two boys beside him as he jumped out of his seat when the Tennessee Vols scored.

"Really, Weasle?" Draco said in exasperation as he wiped the kernels off his lap.

Ron mumbled a quick apology as he sat down again, and watched the T.V with large bug-eyes, similar to Harry.

"Harry," Ginny sang as she waltzed into the room.

"Jus' a second," Harry mumbled, barely audible. His eyes never left the television screen.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake," Ginny said, throwing her arms into the air and rolling her eyes. She grabbed the remote and, with a click, the T.V screen with black.

"HEY!" Ron and Harry yelled simultaneously. Draco mouthed a quick "thank you" at her, which caused Ginny to giggle and Harry to glare at him.

"What is it that's so important enough to interrupt our football time?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Honestly, Ron, you've been here for two whole days and you've already turned into my Dad," Hermione said from the doorway. "You realize you won't have your 'precious football time' when we return to the wizard world, don't you?"

"Don't remind me," Ron said, grimacing as if he couldn't bare the thought.

"_Anyways_," Ginny said, "back to the matter at hand. We're going shopping."

"And how does that concern us?" Harry asked.

"You're coming with," Ginny said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry and Ron stared at her, mouth agape. Random excuses popped into their heads and flowed through their mouths, not all of which were the brightest.

"B-but, we've got stuff to do..." Harry started lamely.

"Which is?" Luna said airily as she joined Ginny. "You aren't going hunting for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, are you? If so, than I find that a reasonable excuse. They're quite plentiful around this time of year."

For a moment, Ron was tempted to use that excuse, but he knew Ginny would never buy it (even if Luna did). So instead, he said, "N-no, nothing like that... It's just, you know... Quidditch practice?

"Ron, we're in the Muggle world!" Ginny said.

"She has a point there," Draco said, fighting back a laugh.

"Well... But... What if...," Harry sputtered.

"It sucks to be you two," Draco snickered.

"Oh no, don't think you're not coming with," Hermione said, joining the two girls. She gave him one of his own signature smirks. "Wouldn't wanna miss out on all the fun, now would we?"

Now, Draco was the one left speechless. The two boys snickered as he fought for an excuse. Finally, he said simply, "What if I refuse to go?"

"Yeah," Ron and Harry seconded, immediately switching back to his side.

"Well, I guess we'd have to pick you're outfits for the baby shower," Ginny said deviously. "Harry would look good in purple, wouldn't you say, 'Mione?"

"Don't you think Ron would look good in a yellow suit?" Luna giggled. "Yellow is such a happy color."

"Draco would _love_ the pink outfit I have in mind," Hermione gushed.

The three boys instantly paled. Draco was the first to recover. "Big deal. We have other outfits to wear."

Hermione and Ginny shared a look, both with a mischievous glint in their eyes. Ginny held up three small keychains, each with several keys dangling down.

"What's that?" Ron asked, dumbfounded.

"The keys to your dressers," Ginny said.

A shocked silence followed. The boys were obviously unhappy that they were about to succumb to their wives' wishes, let alone outsmarted by them.

"On the bright side, at least the nargles can't mess with your clothes," Luna said cheerfully. That didn't help.

"Fine," Harry sighed. "We'll go shopping with you."

Luna positively beamed with happiness. Ginny and Hermione grinned triumphantly. The boys hung their heads, willowing in their own sorrow. They all knew who in the marriages were the most dominate.

* * *

"Oh, Hermione! This dress would look absolutely fabulous on you!" Ginny squealed as they inspected yet another dress in yet another store.

"Oh, I don't know, Gin," Hermione said uncertainly. Behind them, Draco mouthed her words at the same time, following her hand motions.

"Nonsense, 'Mione! You need to go try it on!" Ginny said, and Ron mimicked her as well. The three boys snickered; they had it memorized by now. This happened with every dress, in every store, every bloody time.

"Oh, would you three be a dear as to hold our bags for us while Hermione and me try these on," Ginny said as she turned around. The boys barely composed themselves in time as she turned.

"Yes, Harry, be a dear," Ron said in a high-pitched voice in a sad attempt to copy Ginny's voice. Harry glared at him and took the bags, while the other two snickered.

* * *

Three and a half hours later, the girls still haven't found the right dress, though they found several other items they couldn't resist buying ("Oh, Ron, you_ have_ to let me get this top! It's so yellow!") The three boys wanted more than anything to sit down and rest for awhile, though the girls persisted that they kept moving ("Oh, in a minute, Harry dearest. You can rest once we hit this next store.") And they haven't even had lunch yet!

They groaned each time Ginny squealed with the discovery of another "perfect dress". They always seemed to find something wrong with the dress after they tried it on. Honestly, the whole manner confused Harry. Couldn't they just pick a dress already?

"This is worse than facing Voldemort," Harry muttered to the boys.

"This is worse than visiting my father in Azkaban," Draco groaned.

"This is worse than one of Fred and George's pranks," Ron agreed.

Hermione noticed that the three boys were lagging behind. She turned and smiled sweetly at them. "You coming?" she said.

"Why are you making us shop with you?" Harry blurted out.

Hermione and Ginny shared another glance.

"Revenge," Ginny said, her voice as smooth as honey.

"Revenge?" Draco repeated, voicing the other two's confusion.

"Revenge," Hermione confirmed.

"For what?" Ron asked.

"For puking every morning for two whole months," Ginny said.

For a minute, the boys were confused even more. Then, the realization dawned on them. They wanted revenge on them for getting the girls pregnant!

"I held your hair while you puked," Harry argued quickly.

"For those uncontrollable mood swings," Hermione said.

"I never got mad at you during those," Draco pointed out.

"For making me wear this fat suit around everywhere," Ginny said.

"We couldn't help that," Harry said, at loss for any other excuse.

"For the weeks we'll have to spend working it all off," Hermione said.

"You're stomach won't be as big once the baby's out," Draco shrugged.

"Wait a second, why was I forced to come, then?" Ron said. "Luna isn't pregnant!"

Hermione smiled. "For you, this is revenge for everything you did to us at Hogwarts." Luna giggled.

The three boys looked defeated. The three girls shared a triumphant look.

"Revenge is sweet," Hermione said, smiling.

* * *

**And fin! :D Please tell me what you thought of it in a review! This is my first fan-fiction, so go easy on me. And sorry about the whole Ron-Luna thing. I didn't know who to put him with! -smiles sheepishly.- Anyways, a review would be nice... **


End file.
